Birth
by MuMaJi
Summary: Pokemon MPREG story. You have been warned.


**_"It hurts. Man, it really hurts! Why… why did this happen to me?! I just don't understand…"_**

After travelling the whole world and entering every league, I guessed it would be best to just keep training, just me and Pikachu.  
I thought it would be fun to travel to places me and Pikachu have been before and catch pokémon we didn't. To the contrary, bad things have happened to us, mainly me, ever since we set off on our own.

I was horribly sick by the time me and Pikachu landed on Hoenn, I just couldn't keep my lunch at all. At first I thought it was just sea-sickness, which was unusual to begin with, but it went on long after the trip. The vomiting finally stopped after a while, but I still didn't feel quite myself.

I had all these weird symptoms but the weirdest thing, I would have to say, is just how… well… _**big**_ I got. I'm serious! None of my clothes could fit me anymore, and my stomach looked … like a huge beach ball… just, _sigh…_

Anyway, with that explained, let's go to the current situation.  
It had been about 9 months, I think, since me and Pikachu came to Hoenn. I'd caught several new pokémon and I was heading back to Petalburg city through the Petalburg Woods.  
Of course, like I usually do, I got myself lost and couldn't find the trail. Worst of all, the sun was about to set, and I didn't want to get lost in a creepy forest by myself, especially at night.  
Although… I have to admit… I found it kind of comforting that no one was around to see me in the condition I was in… my mid-section stuck out like a sore thumb. I was also starting to get stomach cramps, which weren't too bad, but still kind of uncomfortable and would have made me nervous in public.

I let out a sigh, "At this rate, It'll be dark by the time we get out of- … _o__**-owch!**_!" I stopped mid sentence. My belly was hurting way worse than normal! I fell to my knees; this definitely wasn't like the cramps before … something wasn't right…  
"_Pika…! Pika pi?!_" I could tell Pikachu was worried.  
"_u-mph.._ I- I'm oaky… just need to-_ ung!_" The pain was a shock to me. I couldn't get back up.

I sat where I was for what seemed like an hour.  
It was hard, but I ignored the pain and finally, was barely able to stand. I teetered over to the nearest tree and stood against it.  
Standing seemed to ease the pain for a little bit, but it was getting harder and harder to ignore as time passed on.

After a while, I turned around and reached for my belt.  
I didn't know why… but I just _HAD_ to get my pants off! It was like my instincts were telling me to!  
It took me many tries before I was finally able to remove the belt and shove it in my backpack. But, compared to getting my pants off, the belt was easy.  
My giant stomach… That was the sole reason I had given up on changing my jeans that morning.  
My huge mid-section made it extremely difficult to reach the fly, and unzipping it was almost out of the question. But, even though this was true, I fought to reach it. I even took off my shirt, which made it harder to bend over, and shoved it in my backpack.

After a long time and a lot of struggle, I was finally able to unzip my pants, which was a huge relief.  
Of course, I had used up a lot of energy in the process.  
The pain in my stomach was almost unbearable. I sat against the tree, using my backpack as a cushion.  
"_Pika-pi…_" Pikachu cuddled next to me trying to give me some comfort, its face was troubled.  
"Pikachu…" I felt somewhat sorry for my friend; he really did care about me. I let out a moan before looking my partner in the eye, "Think I'll be okay?"  
"_Pikaaa…_" Pikachu answered with a worried cry.

Me and Pikachu lay together for a long time, I could tell because it was becoming dark. I tried to rest, but the pains in my abdomen kept me from relaxing.  
My jeans had become stained from a lot of liquid leaving my body. I had tried several more times to get them off, but it was too hard for me.  
Another strong pain clutched my insides again; they were becoming more predictable to me now.  
I winced, but a burst of influence got me to stand somewhat upright. I forced my pants and underwear down, and was able to wiggle them down to my feet. From there, I kicked them off along with my shoes.  
I sat back down against the tree, glad that I had finally accomplished my task. I shoved the clothes into my backpack before laying my back on it again.

"pi.. _pika!_" Pikachu blushed angrily from seeing me naked.  
It went to my bag and, after some digging, tugged out my jacket. It came over and pulled it over my lap.  
I blushed, too "_eheheh… th-_thanks…"  
Even though it was summer, which I was lucky that it was, having a jacket over me made me feel that much more comfortable.

I continued to wait. I didn't know what to expect, but I just wanted it all to be over.  
The pains were coming up much more frequently now… and were extremely excruciating. I couldn't help but yelp in agony, tearing at the eyes.  
Thankfully, though, the worst part was almost over.

It felt like forever, but the horrible pain finally died down, giving me some time to relax.  
It wasn't over, though.  
The pains weren't as frequent, but now they stayed for what felt like much longer.  
At least I was given some time to rest between, but…But it wasn't just the pains that were bothering me now.  
Something didn't, well… it just didn't _feel_ right. I don't know how to explain it, but … I began to think that something was _inside_ me; something that I dubbed "_it_".  
The thought was scary, because it actually made sense. My huge belly grew so large to hold whatever "_it_" was inside. I didn't even think what "_it_" could have been, or how it got there, I was too scared to think at all.  
Well, whatever "_it_" was, it was coming out, and _soon_! I could feel it moving down with every pain. It creepy but, my body was even telling me to _push_ it along!

I freaked out rather quickly. I stood up and leaned against the tree behind me and instantly felt "_it_" sink into the bottom of my pelvis.  
'_Oh, man… here it comes…!_' Another pain, another push, I was in fear of the inevitable.

Then, it happened...  
_It was coming out_!  
You can bet I was shocked, "_it_" was starting to get its way out of me. I started putting all of my might into pushing it out, with every pain I could feel it leaving my body more and more...  
And then, gravity did the rest. "_It_" fell to the ground with a thud.

I fell to my knees, still leaning against the tree, and tried to catch my breath.  
'_It's over… it's finally over…!_' I breathed heavily and closed my eyes.

"**_wuaaahhh! Whaaah!_**"  
Suddenly, I heard wailing from below me.'_Crying?_'  
I looked down to see the source of the noise, the thing that had been inside me all this time…

"_It_" was a baby; _A human baby_  
I almost couldn't believe it.  
I bent over, and gently picked up the screaming child.  
It was a girl.  
She had my hair, but no birthmarks on her cheeks.  
"w-wait a sec… _did I just… just_-…?!" I didn't know what to say.  
I was in awe as to what had just happened.

I had given birth.


End file.
